Sins of a Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Sins of a Potter, all seven... Sins thrown away... Back to help the seven... What will happen, when Seven demons have to work together to save a young boy's body...?


**AN: Hi there!**

Harry Potter leaned against a wall as the students were sorted, muttering to himself about something… His eyes closed like he was sleeping.

"Potter! Harry!" McGonagall called out, getting the students excited.

He grinned as his eyes snapped open to reveal that they were a cyan colour instead of the green they were known for. He walked to the stall in a way that was almost cocky, but held back with strained effort. As he sat on the stool he heard the students talking about his eyes, giving an evil smirk as his face was hidden.

" _ **Oh? Well… I've never seen this before, that's certain!**_ " A voice said in his head, which would scare him if not for one thing…

" **Yeah whatever…** " He said back mentally, in what could be described as a naturally badass hero voice.

" _ **Well then… Where would be best for you… Slytherin is definitely a no, you would be shunned for the sole reason of your name… Ravenclaw perhaps? No… You learn only to survive. Gryffindor would also shun you due to your… Conditions… But Hufflepuff… It's perfect! So it better be…**_ HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared, finally deciding.

Harry took the hat off of his head, almost lazily, his eyes now a much more tired looking shade of brown, almost like chocolate. He slowly made his way to the Hufflepuff table, yawning as he did so, and putting as little effort as possible into each movement.

He was silent as the food appeared and the students started to eat, his eyes turning a dark blue, and he suddenly started to tear into the food in front of him, eating incredibly fast.

"You ok Potter?" A student asked, with a raised eyebrow at the speed he was eating while still eating sensibly.

Harry nodded absently, as he finished eating and his eye colour changed to a quite anime looking sapphire, pulling random items towards him and putting in his pockets, ignoring the shouts of annoyance and horror as he took some rings with shiny symbols on them, like one with a triangle, with a circle inside of it which held a line going down the middle, he frowned as he felt a strange sensation, keeping it in a secret pocket.

His eyes then switched again to an angry red, like he had gotten something in it and it was making it sting. He glared at the students asking for him to give back their things. " **You want em? Fight me for 'em!** " He challenged, his voice sounding like someone who loved fighting and would do anything for one.

In a split second he collapsed in on himself, looking embarrassed as his eyes turned emerald green, the one that was known by everyone.

" **I'm sorry… I just… I don't get much…** " He whispered, his voice sounding like a broken child, with a feminine tone to it. Everyone's glares fell into guilt for being so enraged, and confusion for his eyes changing colour.

His right eye changed to a pure white while his left turned gold, and gaining a flirty grin before it went back to the one before him.

Only one student realised what had happened and started to slam his head into the table repeatedly.

The rest of the students looked at him confused.

" _Of! All! Times! And! People! It! Has! To! Be! This! One!_ " He shouted, slamming his head with each word.

Harry's eyes flashed back to Cyan and he grinned, patting the poor boy's shoulder mockingly.

" **It's your own fault!** " He remarked with his heroic voice.

" _Shut! Up! Shut! Up!_ " He chanted, continuing to slam his head into the table.

" **You can stop you know, besides! You're one to talk!** " He pointed out.

" _Fine…_ " The boy muttered annoyed.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?" A girl said, clearly worried and confused.

" **Not it!** "

" _No- Oh darn it…_ " The boy grumbled, before he started to glow, his robes morphing into an incredibly expensive suit, his hair perfectly positioned to perfection. " _VainGlory, or Vanity, at your service everyone!_ " He said, spinning his top hat, also expensive, between his fingers and placing it back on his head.

"VainGlory? What name is that?" A puff asked confused.

" **Heh… You think that's impressive? A fancy suit? Seriously Van?** " Harry smirked, before his robes were replaced with a suit of golden armour, a helmet resting on the neck piece with a hinge so that it would flip up and down. " **Superbia, or Pride. Nice to meet you all!** " He boasted.

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever, we all know who I want to talk to._ " Vanity said annoyed.

" **Alright…** " He muttered, as his entire body changed shape, turning into a small looking girl with thin clothing, red hair and the green eyes Harry Potter was known for.

" **I-I'm Tristitia, or Envy… But I like to be called Violet…** " She mumbled quietly.

The teachers and students on the other tables just stared.

"I am so confused." The puff muttered.

" _You haven't figured it out yet? Think about the names, Violet, you may have to let the others out first._ " Vanity said with a small smile.

" **O-Ok…** " She whispered, changing into a boy with dirty blonde hair, and his eyes turned an angry red, his clothes replaced with bandages all over his body.

" **Names Ira, or wrath.** " He said, cracking his neck and knuckles.

He changed again, realising they still didn't understand.

His hair turned brown, and his eyes went to the anime sapphire, with a big bag on his back. His clothes were styled to be silent.

" **Avaritia, or Greed.** " He said, noting that people were starting to get it. His voice sounded like he was used to having to take things by force…

He changed again, and his eyes turned dark blue, his hair staying the same, his clothes were that of a casual design. He absently pulled a book out and read it. " **Gula, or Gluttony.** " He said before changing. His voice sounding quite smart for some reason.

His eyes turned to white and gold, gaining a fancy suit and a flirty smile. " **Names Luxuria, or Lust. Pleasure to meet you, and to pleasure you.** " He said, his voice causing many females to shudder.

He changed once more, his hair turning white, and eyes turning chocolate brown, his clothes turned into pyjamas, and he yawned. " **A… Adecia… Or sloth I guess…** " He said as he dozed off, replaced by Pride.

" **You figured it out yet?** " He asked with a smirk.

One student, the one that had been confused, gasped. "You're…"

" **Yep! We are the one!** "

"… _The only…_ "

" **Seven deadly sins!** "

" _Plus one._ " Vanity added to the end of Prides speech.

" **Hey! You ruined my speech!** "

 **AN: I know this is weird, but this is just to get names and introductions out of the way. Next chapter will make more sense.**


End file.
